ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad Episodes
The list of episodes of Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad. Main Episodes # Ultimate Powers - The city of Angel Grove as rebuilt, years after the events which happened between both the Space Rangers and the United Alliance of Evil, than, an interdimensional army know as the Destructivenger Empire arrives to Angel Grove where they seek to turn Earth into their new home world. But, what would happens when six cartoon characters, accidentally, find themselves battling them and becoming an new generation of the well known hero, the Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad? # United as One - As the Rangers begins working together as a team and starting hanging out with each other, Emperor Devastator sent in the monster, the Jackal Wizard to battles them while they encounter an robot who just happens to be a allies of the Power Rangers, Alpha 5. # Double D's Fight Backs! '''- Seeing himself as a weakling and not strong Power Ranger, Double D begins training at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Artemis, who hear about this, sent in Kairok the Savage Samurai to battles him. While that, the Rangers meets the new kid, Lorcan Darcy, who is teaching Double D. # '''A Thing About the Puzzles - Double D and Cindy's rivalry are puts in the ultimate test where they are forced to works together when their teammates are being captured by Mr. Sphinx and leave them to solve each puzzles. # It's How You Play the Game - The Rangers find themselves trapped in a maze-like labyrinth created by the monster, Gamer Master, while that, someone else has arrives on Earth and helps the Rangers who transform into the Gold Ultimate Squad Ranger. # Going for the Gold - After joining and told the team of how he become a Power Ranger, Sonic find himself having trouble adjusting the city when he has trouble of fitting in with human society, than, he find himself on a quest to prove himself worthy of defeating the monster, Speedor who challenge him to a race. # Blue Streak - Odd find himself in trouble when he lost his morpher while the Rangers battles a monster who can control the ocean. While that, Alpha begin thinking a way of how to combine both the Ultimate Squad and Ultibio StrikeSquad Megazords. # Randy's Challenge - When his teammates forget who he is and forgot that they were Power Rangers, Randy seek to destroy the monster, Memoroo in order to get his teammates' memories. #'Cindy's Destiny '- Cindy find her getting a B- on her homework, Artemis sent in the monster, the Terror Tiki who trap people in a beach-realm where they can't stop having fun, even her teammates. Now, Cindy must defeat the monster. # Doctor Darcy - The Power Rangers encounter an new enemy who joins the Destrcutivenger Empire, who just happens to be Lorcan's father. Meanwhile, Lorcan wander why his friends are acting a bit strange. # The Mysterious Bat Warrior '''- While trying to take down Doctor Darcy's own monster, the Power Rangers find themselves encountering an mysterious bat warrior. While that, the Rangers sees Lorcan acting strange. # '''Bat Zord Emerge - Lorcan explains to Randy and Sonic that he is the bat warrior who was forced by Doctor Darcy to gain the Bat Zord and willing to help them to stop Doctor Darcy. # Scorpian Teller - When Lorcan is being under his father's spell, the Rangers works to save him while trying to find the Scorpian Zord before Lorcan does. # Rise of the Purple Part 1 - When the Rangers are forced to battles Lorcan, who seek to destroy them, Emperor Devastator summon his old friend, Onslaught to help him of taking over Earth. # Rise of the Purple Part 2 - As Onslaught and Lorcan begins searching for the Rangers' weakpoint, the Rangers battles the monster, Krazy Kappa, who kidnap children and gain powers from children's fears. # Rise of the Purple Part 3 '- The Rangers battles Onslaught and Lorcan, who kidnapped Alpha 5 and threaten to destroy him if they don't show them to their base. But, its seem that Lorcan hardly fighting his father's spell. #'Rise of the Purple Part 4 '- Lorcan manage to fight back his father's spell and help the Rangers to fight him. He transformed into the Purple Ultimate Squad Ranger. #'Purple Power - After being freed from his father's spell, Lorcan seek to redeem himself by helping the Rangers by defeating the monster, Frightwing, an monstrous clone of him created by Emperor Devastator. #'Black to the Light '- While try to help the Rangers of defeating the monster, Photo Phantom, Jazz find herself having trouble of keeping her Ranger identity a secret to a boy who she just met. #'Go for the Green '- Abby sees a green light in the caves at the mountains which reveals to be a Cyan Penguin Zord. #'Power of the Red - '''Randy sees first meet Emperor Devastator's good twin sister, Princess Clown-bot who got kidnapped by his soldiers. #'The Ectomorphicon Titans '- Lorcan encounters the Ectomorphicon Titans in his honour and use the Bat Zord to combine them into The Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord. #'Mega Fusion''' - The Rangers works of combine of their zords together when Onslaught creating his own megazord. #'Mischievous Troubles' - While battling a monster, the Rangers find themselves encountering an mischievous interdimensional being who claim to be their biggest fan. #'Love is in the Air' - Randy find himself being chased by Princess Clown-bot, who just randomly becoming madly in love and seek to make him her husband with him while the other Rangers battling Wicky Goblin, who sent them on a wild goose chase. #'Red to Gold, Gold to Red' - After a fight with a monster, Randy and Sonic's got their bodies switch and works with their powers in order to switch their original bodies back. #'The Voltor Ranger Part 1' - An mysterious warrior know as the Voltor Ranger appears out of nowhere during the Rangers battles with the Destructivenger Empire, who than seek to take the Rangers' morphers away and want them to go back tot heir normal life. #'The Voltor Ranger Part 2' - With their morphers and memories of being Power Rangers are taken, Alpha quickly help them of remembering they were Power Rangers when the Voltor Ranger is having trouble of Emperor Devastator, who seek to destroy him. #'Robotic Vengeance' - The Rangers encounter a robot who has a serious vendetta with the Destructivenger Empire. #'The Rock'n'Roll Rangers' - The Rangers find themselves entering the "Battle of the Bands" where they learn that a band are the Destructivenger Empire in disguise. #'Faces from the Past Part 1' - Lorcan first encounters the Voltor Ranger, who has an ability to travel through dimensions in time, when he discovers the origins of his friends before they become Power Rangers. #'Faces from the Past Part 2' - The Voltor Ranger shows Lorcan his origin before inheirts the legendary Carrier Zord known as Titanus and Tor. #'Do You Believe in Magic?' - The Rangers find themselves gaining helps from a immortal witch who help them of defeating a monster, who she has encounter a long time ago. #'When Time Changing' - Abby, Lorcan, and Sonic learn that they are on the same day over and over again and the Rangers think that they are going crazy. But, Alpha proven them right when Emperor Devastator uses a magic spell. #'Rise from the Dead - '''Lorcan encounters Carrie White in the cemetary and give him a future crystal where he is the future's Red Ranger. #'Dawn of the Silver - Carrie fights a monster when she is hunting for the next crystal. She morphs into the Silver Ultimate Squad Ranger to fight back. #'Return of an Ed Part 1 - '''Double D sees a mysterious White Ranger on the cliff which leads to him an important discovery of his life. #'Return of an Ed Part 2 - 'Double D founds out who is the White Ranger, his old friend Eddy who inheirted the legendary Tiger Zord which leads to the transformation called the White Tiger Megazord. #'Lorcan's Gender Destiny - 'Lorcan discovers that he was a girl at first and must use the Ectomorphicon Titans to fight a gender switching monster to turn back into a girl. #'Energy Power - 'The Rangers sees Lorcan's true appearance as a girl when Emperor Devastator revives Doctor Darcy to his new super form. Alpha show the Rangers their combination of their zords into Ultimate Squad Ultrazord. After the battle against Doctor Darcy, Lorcan goes on her journey to find her mother after she was kidnapped by her father years ago and the Rangers wishes her luck. #'Purple Revenge Part 1- 'Lorcan encounters her arch enemy known as "The Man", who kidnapped her mother so he can sell her to her former school principal and enemy as a new slave. She swore revenge and vow to rescue her mother. #'Purple Revenge Part 2 - 'Lorcan made a heroic sacrifice as a ranger by fighting her former strict school principal in his own zord, The Revenge Squad Megazord. Lorcan discovers the Hedgehog Zord and Voltor's Jet, Submarine and Racer Zords and combine them into the Ectomorphicon Titan Ultrazord so she can finish the battle and sacrifice the Ectomorphicon Titans to rescue her mother. #'Power Heist - 'Randy discovers Emperor Devastator's planning to use The Rangers' Zords to combine his spaceship into Dimensional Megazord to conquer the world. #'Forever Rangers - 'After rescuing her mother, Lorcan reunite with the Rangers and explains that Emperor Devastator's planning on destroying the world with his Megazord. #'One Last Time Part 1 - 'The Rangers begins their final battle with Emperor Devastator, who reveal his master plan of taking over the Earth. #'One Last Time Part 2 - 'As the fate of the entire multiverse is hanging the balance, the Rangers begins searching a secret weakpoint in Emperor Devastator. Specials #'Purple Origin - 'On his eighth birthday, Lorcan's parents got a divorces and being poison by his father's bat poition. And eight years later, He was put under a spell by his father. When he arrived home after leaving his dad for good, his mother got kidnapped. #'The Xmas Rangers - With Christmas coming ups and everyone throwing a Christmas party, the Rangers set out to save Christmas from Lord Devastator, who see Christmas is nothing but "too childish, disgusting, unhealthy, and downright dishonorable". #'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' - An few months after defeating Emperor Devastator, the Rangers are enjoying their normal lifes until an evil entity revives other Power Rangers enemies, such as, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Prince Gasket, Elgar, Creepox, Vark, Metal Alice, Master Org, Venjix (RPM's villain), Jellica, Morticon, and Frax to destroy the Ultimate Squad Rangers. Than until, Alpha being in the other Power Rangers teams, such as, Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Megaforce, Wild Force, RPM, Jungle Fury, Mystic Force, and Time to help them out of defeating the revived villains and the evil entity who seek to revive Emperor Devastator and his army of monsters. The Special ends with The Rangers defeats the villains and go back to their normal life where Alpha begins secretly creating new tyle of morphers where he create a new Power Ranger team, he said, "Now this is going to be incredibly awesome, now it's time for the Anizers to united as one." Randy decides to pass the torch to Lorcan as the Red Ranger which she accept. Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes